1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure with simply mounting structure for a cover thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A cover of a computer system needs to be frequently removed for servicing or upgrading the computer system and then reattached. Typically, a cover mounting mechanism generally utilizes a plurality of screws to attach the cover to a computer chassis. Thus, a screwdriver or another tool is necessary for installation or removal of the cover, which is time consuming and inconvenient. As a result, many new cover mounting mechanisms have been introduced. Some mounting apparatuses do not require the use of screwdrivers or other tools to assemble or remove the cover. These mounting apparatuses have become popular, due to convenience. However, most of the new mounting apparatuses are assembled by a plurality of components and operation of the mounting apparatuses is unduly complicated.
Therefore, a computer enclosure with a simple mounting apparatus for a cover is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.